Compared to on-premise solutions, cloud solutions have unique data protection and privacy challenges. For example, server logs are important in cloud solution operation for monitoring and troubleshooting. If user personal data is output into server logs, however, the server logs need to be handled carefully to ensure data protection and privacy compliance.